Five Nights and Freddy Pizzas
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Pensar que por primera vez tengo miedo. / Deidara. [Dedicado a Alice Rouse]


**Disclaimer: **La canción utilizada para este Song-fic es de **Town Gameplay, **un _Youtuber._ Mientras que los personajes que puedan salir aquí (Deidara) son de Masashi Kishimoto. Tengo que decir que este Fic, además, está inspirado en el juego del que está inspirada la canción.

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Advertencia: **Tal vez un poco de Oc por parte de Deidara. Ah, y recomiendo al menos ver un _gameplay _o conocer el juego en el que está inspirado este Song Fic para entender mejor la historia. El juego tiene el mismo nombre que el título.

**Dedicado a: **Alice Rouse.

* * *

**F**i**v**e **N**i**g**h**t**s **a**n**d** F**r**e**d**d**y **P**i**z**z**a**s**

* * *

_ESCRITO POR: Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

_**Capítulo único.**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

.

_Pensar que por primera vez tengo miedo._

.

* * *

.

**Hoy, la noche está más fría, y esta luz no me ilumina.**

El tiempo pasa tan despacio,

**Que me muero de terror.**

Era el tercer día que iba a trabajar a ese lugar.

¿Que por qué no renunciaba? Las únicas palabras: buena paga. Al menos eso le habían prometido si completaba toda la semana sin que muriese.

Agarró la linterna y la apretó contra su pecho. Tenía que admitirlo: tenía miedo, y quería largarse llorando de ahí.

Ese día la noche estaba aún más fría que las dos anteriores, y su casaca no lo llegaba a abrigar del todo. Se acomodó en la silla, y miró la pantalla de la única computadora que le habían dado, donde se veían las cámaras de vigilancia. Desgraciadamente, no todas al mismo tiempo, por lo que para ir vigilando todos los lugares, tenía que dar clic y se cambiaba la cámara.

Ellos aún no se movían.

Oh, Dios. El tiempo pasaba malditamente lento.

**Unos ojos brillantes me vigilan incesantes.**

Tengo miedo a cada instante.

**Yo quiero salir de aquí.**

Y uno ya se había movido. Chika se había movido.

Maldito pollo.

Pasó por todas las cámaras, desesperado por saber dónde se había metido Chika, y la descubrió en el comedor, aún lejos de donde él estaba. Soltó todo el aire que retenía dentro.

Quería llorar por culpa del miedo. Era raro considerando que él era Deidara, uno de los chicos que, en su tiempo, era el más rebelde de la universidad.

Pero bueno, nada es imposible.

—¡Quiero salir de aquí! —exclamó.

**Y dicen que estoy loco, **

Que me invento a cada monstruo.

**Que estos muñecos son solo para divertir.**

Una vez pensó en denunciar a esa pizzería, pero cuando se lo contó a sus amigos, éstos se burlaron de él y lo tacharon de loco.

¿Pensaban que él sería capaz de inventarse a cada uno de esos estúpidos monstruos?

Decían que esos muñecos eran solo para divertir.

Lo que él decía era que esos muñecos eran para matar.

Dos ideas diferentes.

**Que es imposible que anden, y se acerquen y me hablen.**

Que estoy loco de remate.

**Nadie confía en mí.**

¿Que no caminaban, que no se acercaban y que no le hablaban? No. Claro que lo hacían los muy malditos.

Ahora está tachado como un loco de remate. Nadie confía en él.

Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Y pensar que cuando llegó a ese trabajo, la primera vez estaba tan confiado.

**¡Aléjate de mí! Y déjame dormir.**

Ya no me asustes nunca más…

**Nara, nara, na…**

Alumbró una de las puertas de los costados, y casi le da un infarto al ver que Chika estaba ahí. Presionó el botón verde que estaba en el escritorio y observó cómo rápidamente se cerraba la puerta, a lo que empezó a normalizar su respiración.

Pero no debía confiarse.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó al aire. No le importaba que esos muñecos lo oyesen—. Ya no quiero…

**¡No vuelvas a por mí! Y déjame vivir.**

De miedo me vas a matar…

**Nara, nara, na…**

—Me van a matar de miedo antes de que hagan cualquier cosa—exclamó, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

Miró la puerta, aún cerrada. Volvió a presionar el botón verde para que se abriese, viendo que Chika ya no estaba. Justo en ese momento, escuchó las puertas del local abrirse.

Había terminado. Por ahora.

**Ya, ha llegado la hora.**

Sé que hoy es mi oportunidad.

**Está en mi mano regresar.**

Pasaron días, hasta que llegó el último día de la semana. Le dijeron que si terminaba ese día, podía irse tranquilamente. Tenía que lograrlo, y esta vez bien. Sabía que ese día sería la oportunidad más grande de su vida

Todos los trabajadores se fueron y él se quedó solo en el pequeño cuarto donde estaba la computadora que le permitía el acceso a las cámaras de seguridad.

Estaba en su mano regresar a salvo ese día.

**Ya queda poco, estoy a menos de una hora de salir de este recinto.**

Ya el miedo no me detendrá.

**¡Voy a intentarlo!**

Pasaron horas hasta que ya eran las cinco de la madrugada.

Y en todas esas horas, se había pegado unos sustos de la muerte.

Pero valía la pena. Ya solo faltaba una hora. ¡Una hora! Una hora y sería libre para siempre…

**Y dicen que estoy loco, **

Que me invento a cada monstruo.

**Que estos muñecos son solo para divertir.**

**Que es imposible que anden, y que se acerquen y me hablen.**

Que estoy loco de remate.

**Nadie confía en mí.**

**¡Aléjate de mí! Y déjame dormir.**

Ya no me asustes nunca más…

**Nara, nara, na…**

**¡No vuelvas a por mí! Y déjame vivir.**

De miedo me vas a matar…

**Nara, nara, na…**

**.**

**.**

**Los pelos de punta, **

Mi vista se nubla.

**Se escuchan las risas,**

De los que me asustan.

Sentía cómo los vellos de los brazos se le erizaban a causa del miedo.

Sentía cómo su vista se nublaba a causa del miedo.

Sentía miedo. Así de simple.

Su respiración era entrecortada. Respiraba agitado, y se podía notar cómo su pecho subía y bajaba. De repente escuchó risas, varias risas, y su respiración se detuvo.

Eran las risas de ellos. Se burlaban de él.

Miró las cámaras.

**El miedo en mis dedos,**

No deja moverlos.

**Y la batería,**

Se está consumiendo.

Quería cambiar las cámaras para poder saber dónde estaban los _animatrónicos_ esos, pero el miedo en sus dedos no lo dejaba moverlos. Se limitó a observar la batería de su linterna, dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de acabarse.

Se quiso morir ahí mismo.

Observó las puertas que estaban a sus costados, sintiéndose sin el valor necesario para estirar la mano hasta la linterna e iluminarlas.

**Perdido y hundido **

No encuentro el camino.

**La noche es testigo**

De lo que he sufrido.

Y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba perdido, hundido, hecho mierda. Lo más probable es que no saliera de ese lugar con vida.

Miró el techo del lugar, y sonrió forzadamente.

**Llorando por dentro**

Pienso en algo bueno.

**La hora ha llegado,**

Soy libre de nuevo…

Pensó en el arte. En la pintura, los pinceles, los cuadros… en todo eso a lo que quería dedicarse realmente. ¿Cómo fue que terminó siendo guardia de seguridad, cuando lo que él quería era dedicarse a esculpir y pintar?

Eso no tenía sentido. La vida no tiene sentido.

Y de repente escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse, y en ese mismo lugar se desmayó a causa de la emoción.

Era _libre._

Al menos por ahora.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola! ñ.ñ

Sí, bueno, algunos se preguntarán qué hago acá cuando dije que me tomaría unas vacaciones, pero tenía pendiente publicar un Fic dedicado a **Alice Rouse **(si estás leyendo esto, me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado a pesar de todo u.u).

No sé si realmente haya quedado del miedo este intento de terror, ni tampoco si Deidara se salió mucho de su personaje (es la primera vez que escribo con él), pero hice lo mejor que pude xD

Espero haya gustado. En unos minutos subiré otro Fic que tenía pensado subir, pero que por los problemas que tuve con mi computadora y así (lo mencioné en mi página de Facebok) no lo pude subir ñ.ñ

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
